Late Night Guest
by MissFive-0
Summary: After having a nightmare involving Mr Stark, Peter hurries to the tower to check on him. Tony is fine, he just wants a sandwich, dammit.


Tony had been on a science bender for closing in on 48 hours when FRIDAY announced that he had a text message from Peter. The words bounced around in his brain for a few moments before they made sense to him and he jerked upright from the engine he was working on and banged his head on the hood. Rubbing the sore point on his scalp, Tony grabbed his phone from where it was perched on one of the work benches and swiped the message open.

 _03:23 - Are you awake, Mr Stark? – PP_

 _03:25 - That was a stupid question, it's the middle of the night, of course you're asleep. – PP_

 _03:26 - Sorry for waking you. It's not important, forget I bothered you. – PP_

Rolling his eyes fondly at the kids stream of consciousness, Tony began to type a reply.

 _03:30 – Not asleep, didn't wake me. What's up, kid? – TS_

He placed his phone in his pocket and went back to the engine. He couldn't have been working more than 10 minutes before FRIDAY informed him of a possible intruder. He pulled up the security feed that FRIDAY highlighted and frowned as he spotted someone wearing a hoody, their face obscured. A hunch brewing in his gut, Tony once again grabbed his phone and shot off a text to Peter.

 _03:41 – Possible 911 at the tower, some kid looking suspicious out front. – TS_

The figure on the screen jerked and pulled something out of their pocket, with a quick glance towards the nearest camera, Peter Parker's guilt-stricken face was displayed in front of him.

 _03:42 – Shit sorry, Mr Stark, it's just me. Didn't mean to scare you! – PP_

Chuckling to himself, Tony shook his head and instructed FRIDAY to let their late-night visitor up.

 _03:44 – Kid, get up here. – TS_

He pushed away from the workbench and headed for the kitchen; his stomach was informing him none too quietly that he hadn't eaten in god knows how long. A couple of minutes later, the elevator deposited a very tired looking Spiderbaby to his floor and Tony waved him over to the island where he was busy throwing together a sandwich of…something.

"You hungry?'' He asked, nonchalantly. He was no great chef, but he could make a mean sandwich.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though, I really appreciate it, Mr Stark. I'm sorry to show up here so late, I just- '' Peter replied before Tony raised a hand to forestall any more. Peter fell silent so fast his jaw cracked.

"What's up, kid?'' Tony asked again. He watched as Peter glanced down and opened his mouth a couple of times before giving up and staring at his hands on the granite in front of him. He made it through most of his sandwich before Peter spoke.

"I had a nightmare about you, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.'' He blurted out in a rush.

Tony blinked and felt something twinge in his chest at the thought of this kid being afraid for him. A lot had happened in a short space of time for Peter, it wasn't surprising he was having nightmares. Not that Tony was any good at dealing with that kind of thing, his own sleeping pattern was proof enough of that.

"How did you even get here so fast?'' Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

Peter flushed and ducked his head again, "I was already nearby when I sent the first text, then I realised how stupid it was, and was going to leave but then you replied, and I just thought I'd check, you know?''

Tony leaned a hip against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, "How long have you been out there?''

A shrug, ''Not long…'' He caught sight of the expression on Tony's face and quickly backtracked. "About 20 minutes, maybe? Definitely no more than 30!''

Snorting inelegantly, Tony nudged Peter with the tip of his finger, "You don't need permission to be here, kid. If you did you wouldn't have made it as far as you did, believe me. You got a problem you can come here any time.''

Peter smiled at him, eyes twinkling with relief and admiration. "Thanks, Mr Stark.''

"So, you want that sandwich now?'' Tony asked, brushing off the emotional display. Peter just laughed and nodded.

After the kid had finished his food, Tony steered him towards the guest bedroom. "Sleep time for Spiderbaby.''

"Wha-I can't stay, I don't want to get in the way- '' Peter said, exhaustion plain in his voice.

Tony kept a steadying hand on his shoulder and led him down the hall. "You're not in the way. It's a big tower, we could co-exist in this place and avoid each other for months if we wanted to. Get some rest, kid. Don't worry about anything else.''

Tony was sure that Peter would be show more awe at the room tomorrow after sleeping for a solid 8 hours, so he wasn't too put out by the lack of a reaction from the kid. Dropping down on to the bed and falling sideways with his face scrunched up into the pillow, Peter mumbled, "Glad you're okay, Mr Stark. Would've saved you though, promise.''

A warm feeling that Tony refused to put a name to, unfurled in his chest and Tony huffed out a breath to cover his reaction. "I know, Pete. G'night, kid.''

He left the door open a jar in case Peter needed anything and headed back down to his lab. "FRIDAY, send a message to May Parker letting her know that Peter is safe, and he'll be home tomorrow.''

"Done, Boss.''

When morning came, and the bright light woke Peter from the best sleep he'd had in ages, he joined Tony in the lab and they finished the engine together.


End file.
